


A Midautumn Night's Dream

by Rouqe, Shruikanceta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Sona, Dom/sub, F/M, Rhaast is there too, Sub Kayn, doing things with the Etwahl, muse sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouqe/pseuds/Rouqe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shruikanceta/pseuds/Shruikanceta
Summary: ‘I remember you, boy. You and your fear’.“I know no fear. I will prove my worth. Even before the gods”.‘Will you?’





	A Midautumn Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a friend's birthday, based on previous roleplaying interactions.

“ **You should go back** ”.

Kayn ignored Rhaast’s warning. Again.

The idea had become an obsessive thought pricking the corners of the boy’s mind since that day. It was a curse. The succulent contours of a body were reflected in the mirrored shards of a dream. The darkness sensually hiding her secrets, he wasn’t allowed to see.

Why wasn’t he allowed? Had he been judged and considered unworthy? Or perhaps he was scared to see?

“No,” he grunted before Rhaast even taunted him. “The gods of Targon are feared among the mortals, and _I_ am above them”.

The structure before them was magnificent. Pillars of spiraling marble rose into the night sky at the sides of seemingly locked gates. Though Kayn noticed the shadows stretching long and thin under the moon’s pale light.

“ **Few are those who have faced the gods of Targon and lived to tell the truth. Even fewer the ones who have reached them in the first place. The mountain is full of natural and magical traps, enough to drive one simple mortal insane. Are you sure you want to try your luck, Kayn?** ”

“I will succeed the Master of Shadows. These magical seals are no challenge.” A hand reached outwards, his fingers pressing into the black surface of the shadows on the wall. Where there had once been a solid opposition, now the tips of Kayn’s fingers disappeared as if he was dipping his hand into a pool of fresh ceremonial ink.

The inner surface of the wall rippled, melting into a half-frozen substance from which the acolyte emerged weightlessly. As his feet touched the garden, Kayn felt the exuberant nature around them, alive, vibrant with colors despite the darkness.

On his shoulder, Rhaast’s gaze narrowed, looking around. He felt the powerful magic in their surroundings, heavy and primordial. He hadn't felt something quite like that in ages.

Kayn's eyes widened, incapable of hiding the wonder, the hunger. “A domain worthy of a god,” his lips had curved into that ugly grin which made him less human. “This is the purpose you will serve, Rhaast. Aren’t you proud?” The grip around the snath tightened as he stepped deeper into the garden.

“ **Conquering this place, you mean?** ” The scythe's voice carried a disdainful tone. “ **I don't doubt my own capabilities, but I'm sure you are far from worthy** ”.

The path narrowed and curved between the exotic flora, coloring the darkness with a humid purple. Kayn was silent like a shadow, even the usual bickering had fallen quiet. He was determined, centered, perhaps possessed by the memory of those glimpses, that power and authority the goddess exuded. He had only seen her once and she had remained in his eyes.

The vegetation split ahead where a strange shimmer became visible between the leaves.

The Muse was sitting on a pedestal in the middle of a pond circled by columns. The water flowed between the white marble in that strange shrine, currents dragging petals from the offerings. It was an altar of beauty, inspiration and calamity. What could ever be more tragic than a heart possessed by a Muse?

_‘I knew you would return’._

A single phrase of that feminine voice was enough to paralyze him. Sona’s hands were busy, lazily removing the laurels between her locks.

“So it’s true.” Kayn was convinced the eyes of a dying man were transparent. That centurion he had slaughtered by the entrance had not lied.

“The Muse wanders the gardens at night to make the Moon jealous”.

‘ _Can’t a deity bathe without angering others?’_ The voice replied directly into his mind, the insolent tone was evident. She feared none. Even if Kayn couldn’t see her expression, he could clearly imagine the smile in those plump lips.

Dangerous, powerful, she knew it. He knew it.

_‘I remember you, boy. You and your fear’._

“I know no fear. I will prove my worth. Even before the gods”.

_‘Will you?’_

One step ahead of the other, the assassin started sashaying into the shallow pond, the waters rippling around his ankles, his reflection distorted, he was a demon treading into hallowed grounds.

“Why should I fear power and beauty?” he was also the incarnation of both (and countless other things).

The Muse chuckled through her closed lips. And she turned, her exposed body was enough to disarm him. Rhaast disappeared into the clear surface of the water. There, were the weapon touched, the water bubbled and became of a darker colour, poisoned by his corrupted energy.

“ **Kayn!** ”, he warned, but his voice fell deaf to the powerful tune of the muse.

_‘And once again, you are defenseless’._

“I wouldn’t retreat, even if I were”. Kayn stopped before the pedestal where she rested shamelessly sitting like a siren. Moonlight fell enviously all over her body, a glowing veil embracing her generous breasts and below.

Even if they stood before each other, Kayn felt she was unreachable. And from there, he could only recall the haunting softness of her skin, the wanton pressure of her knee against his crotch.

Sona saw it clearly, the memory, the maelstrom of feelings spiralling between shame, arrogance and madness. That day, the boy’s eyes had nervously sought a place to hide from the nudity of her body. But today there was a treacherous curiosity, a nascent sliver of acceptance, the delicious mysteries of submission.

_‘Then, you are truly lost. What do you seek?’_ The Muse gestured and daintily picked up one of the fruits which had been part of that evening’s banquet.

“Everything”.

_‘Is that so?’_ Sona graciously dropped from the marble slab and advanced towards the assassin, easily cornering him again. Her nudity alone made Kayn blush, his skin covered in goosebumps, tingling in every corner of his body.

_‘Prove it.’_ Her thoughts purred.

_‘Here, have this’._ Her hand rose, the long fingernails almost sinking into the fruit she offered, both of her hands cradling at the level of her bosom. It was a rare hybrid between an apple and a plum, red like freshly spilled blood.

Despite his demeanor, Kayn picked it up and took a bite, another, another, each one becoming more feral as if he was devouring the heart of the goddess or worse. He swallowed.

_‘That was your first test. I’m pleased.’_

“First?” The boy’s hands lowered, sticky with the sweet juice. And so he felt it, the pounding, the echo inside his head as the world around him doubled and rippled. Kayn fell on his knees, but before he collapsed into the water, a stream of golden strings captured him gently.

_‘Yes. That pain you feel is a result of the darkin corruption. If someone found you in here you’d regret even existing. This fruit, every fruit in this garden has been infused with the blessing of Mount Targon. For a day, you can consider yourself purified._ ’

Kayn’s mind melted into a nonsensical whisper as he was dragged away by those golden strings. The same ones which hadn’t forgotten Rhaast.

The darkin was caught, lifted from the water as power coursed over his carapace. Like an electric current, the Etwahl’s magic shook him to the core, paralyzing the sharp claws of his mind that were trying to hold onto Kayn.  
  
“ **This… Impossible!** ” This was not supposed to happen. Kayn wielded so easily, too easily. Almost as if he was willing to give himself in. “ **Curse you… targonians! Curse your magic and your too-...!** ”

An intense current shook him again, tightly, with a will so radiant and harmonious as it was cold and precise. Before him, the Etwahl floated, radiating a light that few things in this world could compare. Beautiful and terrifying.

_‘It is not your turn to talk yet’._

  

* * *

 

There had been darkness and there had been peace. The silence felt alien in his mind, he had become so intimately accustomed to Rhaast’s persistent whispers that their absence was almost painful.

Kayn opened his eyes, tired after the restless sleep. The flickering light of torches licked his body as he rested on what looked like a mixture between a bed and a carpet. The sheen of satin and other invaluables surrounded him in the shape of cushions and sheets.

His hands. He immediately looked at his hands. Even if he could not longer feel Rhaast’s presence, his left hand was still tainted, flesh still covered by that blackened carapace.

_‘Not even the gods can restore your body, boy.’_

Kayn looked up, his gaze finding the Muse sitting almost next to him, enjoying her time by an amphora of exotic wine.

_‘I have taken care of the distraction. He is well accompanied. Don’t worry…’_  She rolled a grape into her lips. _‘The gods wouldn’t destroy him even if they could. This is my sanctuary’._

“Then…, it is only us.”

_And what will you do?_

The Muse waited, one of her hands swaying the goblet as if she had an eternity (she probably did).

She was now dressed, the white nebulous silk was as translucent as the moonlight in the pool hours before. It didn’t make him any less unsettled despite his bold words. Kayn’s gaze felt so heavy as he struggled to look up, but that virginal pudeur kept dragging it down.

It was so obvious, and she had noticed. Kayn felt her smile again. But before that feminine voice taunted him again, he sat on his knees, the followed by his hands as he approached to the divine woman like a large black cat on all fours.

“You promised so much that day”.

_‘Even embarrassed to ask?’_

“I don’t care anymore”.

Sona placed the goblet next to the amphoras and rose to her feet. From above, she was as superior as Kayn had imagined her to be. It made him feel strangely small.

_‘You will learn.’_ Her bare foot pressed against his shoulder, pushing him on his back, face up on the sheets. That same foot then rested in the center of his chest, pinning him down.

_‘I know the submissive glaze in someone’s eyes. You wish to rule this world as empires bow down and adore you. But you are secretly aching to find a rival who can control you. After so many days fighting that monster, resisting him, struggling to survive…, your whole self hungers for relief.’_

That same foot continued downwards, the tip of her toe inches below Kayn’s navel as her heel shamelessly rubbed the bulge through the dark fabric.

_‘…Aching to close your eyes and allow someone else to guide you to unimaginable pleasure.’_

Kayn shook as the jolt crossed his spine, born in the very forbidden spot the Muse had claimed. He sucked his breath as he attempted to mitigate the shudder and muster a reply. He couldn’t.

“I-I…”

_‘Shhh’._

The pressure continued, warming his flesh. His eyes closed, giving into the obscene massage teasing his testicles.

As it stopped, his lips parted in a a protest that was immediately silenced by a voracious kiss. Sweet and warm, experienced, it coaxed him to follow and submit to her tongue. His hands captured her face, the inhuman surface of his claws disappearing into her hair.

Kayn shivered again, the rubbing and kneading on his penis returned, far more intense. The Muse kissed him and teased him with her knee, simultaneously, for his mind to helplessly create the connection. Her kiss, his pleasure.

His little moan faded into Sona’s lips as he imagined that deliciously skilled mouth sucking the denied parts of his body, her golden locks against his navel. Zed had taught him discipline, the absolute power of the mind over the body and shadows. But this…, this was depravity.

_‘If you obey, you will be rewarded’._

Kayn felt the weight of her generous bosom against his chest, warm and turgid, it attracted his hands, seducing him to surround them. The strings holding her dress were undone as the heavenly body was exposed.

Sona knew an inexperienced lover like him wouldn’t endure for long, it was obvious in the half-formed erection tenting his pants.

_‘Please me.’_ Her voice ordered.

The kiss was broken as the Muse shifted her position, her thighs straddled his torso and the lips of her vagina claimed him instead. Kayn’s eyes barely opened, lost and glazed as his tongue shyly followed the line of her labia. It was an obscene fruit he devoured with the same hunger he had kissed Sona. Her taste still lingered in his tongue as he inhaled the fragrant oils of her body, blinded by her radiance, each one of his senses stolen by her.

_‘Good boy. Keep drinking’._

Sona sighed with delight. He was _decent_ , for a virgin. The power she exerted was irresistible for someone who longed to become a willing slave.

Kayn continued to lick, his tongue swirled and rolled the hardened bud hidden between the folds. Sucking, stripping it from the pink hood that covered it. He knew that made her tremble, each time he slurped and teased it with the edge of his teeth. Hisp lips felt covered by honey, his eyes closed as he continued to obscenely drink.

Her legs pressed him again, inciting him to continue.

The boy’s mind swam in a sweet haze, his thoughts were no more. Everything was melting in the most wonderful way, his brain engulfed in her fragrance. All he could hear were the excited sighs and feminine moans echoing in his thoughts. The sound was alien but attractive like a song.

The constant lapping, kissing and nibbling was slowly becoming addictive to him, especially as he felt the Muse’s voiceles breaths, his tongue tasting the flesh swollen with pleasure. Sona rocked her hips against his lips, against his face, capriciously.

She knew his thoughts, his forbidden desire to be used as a toy as he surrendered. As Kayn’s guard had dropped it became more and more evident. Nothing protected his vulnerable mind.

The Muse was delighted. The dripping folds Kayn sucked were proof of the tides of pleasure washing over her body. It was a small flame that burned her core. The boy was good. And his submissive secret made him even better. Like a treat.

But Sona stopped. Her body froze, an absolute display of willpower.

_‘I have decided. I want more than what you can offer’._

Kayn drowsily nodded in agreement, drugged by the ambrosia he had ravenously swallowed.

The Muse rose, standing above the assassin, victorious, powerful, tyrannical.

Kayn’s lips parted as he sighed, feeling the cool embrace of the night, feeling the loneliness without her skin rubbing his chest.

Sona gestured with her hand, the same grace with which her fingers manipulated the Etwahl, and with it, the hearts of all those who listened.

And then, something pulled Kayn again. It coiled around his wrists and ankles and hoisted him before Sona like a living puppet. He did not oppose neither protest as his center of gravity was lost. He hung weightless like an offering for the Muse.

_‘Mine’_. Her thoughts cooed into his mind.

“More” Kayn begged.

_‘You see…, as delicious and dirty your little tongue is, it is not enough to please a woman like me. And this…’_ her hand shamelessly cupped his erection. _‘Is not hard enough for my taste. Yet’._

The Muse confronted him with another delicate gesture of her fingers. The rope around Kayn’s waist was easily undone, exposing the fevered penis. The blush had conquered his body completely, spread in patches across the tense muscles of his abdomen, the lean shape of his pectorals glistening with sweat.

_‘However…, you did a good job and I will reward us both’._

Kayn stared at her, his head tilted to the side as his lips parted with more of that incoherent blabber. Sona’s hand returned to his face, caressing it, the thumb outlining the darkin scar. Such a pretty young face ruined by ambition. Mortals were destined to pursue their destruction.

That same finger then lowered to his lips and chin still coated in her honeyed fluids. It was a wanton sight, his expression, the hunger in his eyes as his body ached for her touch. All was her doing, another little trophy for her collection.

One, then two fingers buried into his lips, playing with his tired tongue before holding it before his eyes.

_‘I am your fantasies, they now belong to me’._

The Muse slowly descended, one hand pressing against the end of his backbone, right above the valley between his buttocks.

Kayn jolted again, his body tingling with anticipation. It was pure instinct, irrational, he craved.

Sona smiled with contempt as her fingers gently opened their way into the tight pink muscle of his entrance. Prodding, exploring, slippery with a mixture of saliva and her own fluids. Kayn gasped, sucking his breath again as both fingers disappeared into his body. The experienced tips knowing exactly where to touch.

The began to stimulate the sweetest spot of his body, one the assassin probably ignored to possess. One after the other, she rubbed and hooked her fingers, prodding and purposely guiding him to harden even further. Kayn felt the heat of arousal concentrating in the very tip of his penis, his world distorted, incandescent with pleasure. Droplets of precum sprinkled Sona’s shoulder, the pearly essence of his desire.

_‘Better. So much better.’_ Her voice stroked his mind into a peaceful trance.

_‘Good boy.’_ The voiceless words felt like a tongue slowly licking his swollen glans. Those words, he adored those words. She knew exactly how to drive a man to insanity without even touching his penis.

“Sona!”

_‘Mistress’._

Kayn’s bucked, following the fingers manipulating him as he searched for the slick mouth, the hungry sheath he had been promised in his fantasy.

‘ _No, not yet_ ’. Sona’s free hand rose, glowing circle captured the base of his penis. A solid ring of gold was left in its place.

_‘You don’t want this to end now, do you?’_

 

* * *

 

When Kayn found out Rhaast, (minutes, hours later, who could tell?), the darkin was once again in a puddle, a malformed shape in the crystalline waters.

Kayn stared at it, his mind slow and drowsy, weightless as if he was sick of the incense’ sweetness. The afterglow still intoxicated his senses.

He approached the darkin without a sound, as light and ethereal as his thoughts. His fingers closed around the snath, picking up the weapon. As ripplets slithered down it's surface and fell onto the pool they made a clear sound, like a crystalline bell.

The darkin, always hungry, always awaiting, had his eye closed. He felt almost dead, though Kayn could feel the burning cumulus of his core, beating with a dark power. Slumbering.

“Rhaast”, he called.

The creature's eye opened wide, pupil dilated and slowly contracting as his gaze fell on Kayn's face.

“ **You** ”, he said, resentful, though his tone lacked part of his usual bite. “ **It was about time** ”.

Kayn grimaced, already feeling the tendrils of Rhaast's consciousness spreading lazily towards him. For some reason it was easier to disperse them, like a simple swarm of annoying flies.

He had forgotten the darkin as the Muse became the only thing in his mind. Now, reuniting with him felt unnatural. Kayn wondered how aware Rhaast was, and how visible would the memories and sensations be. In both ways.

The corrupted hand tightened around the weapon, the jagged thumb grating on the flesh-like surface of the snath.

“So alone. Just like in that sewer where I found you.” He said, voice slightly hoarse. “And it’s not even as dark and miserable. I thought you were entertaining the goddess’ instrument”.

The sound Rhaast made was so upsetting that if physically hurt him.

“ **Nonsense. Don't put me at the same level as your pathetic, craving self** ”.

Kayn felt the jab. Embarrassing, stirring memories. Delicious memories. He instantly turned his face away, the long braid whipping the air. His lips had pressed in a thin line as he struggled to contain the spreading blush. Had the Muse braided it back? Had it been a servant maiden?

“Certainly not. I chose my destiny. Once you are dead and forgotten, I will rule the sacred Targon.”

“ **You can’t rule over one goddess, what makes you think you could over an entire group of them** ”.

“And you can’t even win against a musical instrument”.

“ **...Shut up. You wouldn’t understand** ”.

Kayn arched an eyebrow in front of his dismissive worlds.

 


End file.
